I've Loved You Since
by SweetDreams01
Summary: This is a story of Nikolas going to Emily and showing her how he truly feels about her, even though he hasn't shown it lately. How will Em react, and will it be too late? One shot song fic.


Author: SweetDreams01 (Sabrina)

Title: Outta Time

Author Note: this story takes place after Nik slept with Courtney, he and Em broke up and Emily and Sonny got together. Only difference is that Emily waited months for Nik to come back to her and yet he never came.

**Pardon me if I'm talking fast, or stumblin' all over my words.**

**Heard you were leaving town, I thought I'd be the one to know first. **

**If you have a minute let me talk to you and see what's goin on. **

**Don't say its nothing when its got to be something that's going wrong**

She was leaving him. Her plane was departing in four minutes and he had to do something to stop her. Nikolas couldn't lose his love, his Emily.

Nikolas ran into the Port Charles Airport searching for the tall brunette. He couldn't help but think of her beautiful smile, and the love they've shared for so many years. How could a relationship that once seemed so strong, shatter into so many pieces?

He thought back to earlier today, when Elizabeth told him that Emily was moving to France...with Sonny. He knew it was partly his fault. When I cheated on her with Courtney, Sonny was there to pick up the pieces. To help her heal after the rape and become a stronger person. They spent more and more time together and soon their admiration of each other grew. It began as innocent babysitting but it began so much more. 'I never trusted Sonny, it's like him to take advantage of the situation. He was there for her though and soon it turned to love -no not love, I know she still loves me- and our relationship became cold and distant. I know did her wrong but I have to find her and show her I never meant to hurt her, and I love her. I've always loved her.

After this thought he saw Emily from afar with a countenance that truly embodied the essence of happiness. She wore deep blue sweater and jeans that hugged her curves well. Her hair was loose, like he always liked it, and best of all her eyes sparkled. Taking a deep breath, Nik walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. 'It's now or never'.

Now let me explain but I don't know what to say cause 

**I don't know what the hell happened.**

**I come in the house to try and work it out and all you doing is packing.**

**Close your suitcase, let me think straight, damn, what can be the reason?**

**Baby talk to me, I'm almost out of time.**

_Nikolas thinks back until right after Liz told him Em was leaving. Starting the life that was supposed to be theirs with another man in another country. The emotions that washed over him while driving to Sonny's house were unbearable and he felt like a piece of his heart was being wrenched away from him and it was. So many regrets and things he wished he could change but it was too little too late and he knew he couldn't take back time. He stared into the clear front window and saw Emily with her suitcase in hand. He froze._

_I can't do this. I don't know why I ever thought coming here could make a difference. There's no point in trying even if I could. He stared at his hand, his knuckles white from grasping the car door handle so tight. He let go and left, leaving so many things behind. I guess in real life, fairy tales don't have happy endings and I don't know what ever made me think they did. This was his last mistake, he remembers, and he would make up for this too._

**I only got 4 minutes to do what I got to do to prove to you that I will do anything.**

**I only got 4 minutes to say what I got to say ,**

**to make you stay and show you that I done changed **

'**cause in four minutes, I'll never have my girl again**

**in 4 minutes I'ma lose her to another man**

**4, no less no more, I'm desperate 'cause the clocks tickin' only got 4 minutes to go**

**"**Emily"

"Nikolas, what are you doing her? I'm leaving soon".

"I just wanted to tell you...I have to...just."

"Nikolas. Spit it out."

"I just wanted to tell you I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. It was just so hard. After the rape you became so distant. You could barely look me in the eye without remembering what Connor did to you. I sought comfort in Courtney because it was easy, but I'm sorry. I can't lose you" Nik said desperately.

Smack!

Nik put a hand to his now red cheek and looked up at Emily she was seething with anger.

"Are you fucking serious? How dare you make it seem like it was my fault you slept with that slut, Sorry Sonny but she is" Sonny simply nods while Emily continues, "You have the nerve to come to me and tell me you love me. How have you shown me that in the past months? Was sleeping with Courtney supposed to show you're devotion? Sorry I couldn't realize this. Its over Nik and I realize its not only my fault, its yours too.

Her statement hit hard and left him beyond words. 'What do I say to that? Anything you need to.'

"But I left her, I told Courtney that we could never be together because my hearts with you. I know I did you wrong Em but I'm sorry. I'M SORRY," he shouts, "doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Emily," sonny says, "I'll give you two a moment alone, okay?" She nods and he turns to Nikolas.

"Hurt her and I'll break your kneecaps".

NIk nods and like Emily its easy to see that they're focused on the conversation at hand yet don't know what to say. Nikolas searches into her eyes and sees it. That glimmer of hope, but all he hears is—

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that. I moved on Nikolas. I got stronger and I moved on with my life. I'm with Sonny now and I love him more than you can possibly know. I waited so long for you and you never came. Why should I wait for you?"

"Because I think you're beautiful and perfect for me and I know the love we shared was real. Because I've loved you since I was eighteen and we've had so many good memories but not enough. Because you showed me what real love feels like."

"If this is what love feels like with you Nikolas, then it's not an option. I'm leaving and moving on. How about you do the same "And with one final look she turns and joins sonny into the gate. All Nik can do is will her back but it doesn't work and she's gone. His four minutes are up. He leaves the airport and goes to the one place he knows he can make it better. The one place that can lessen the pain.

**I've done things in my past, I thought this love would last,**

**but I can let you go baby, you're my everything lady**

**the reason I smile, and the reason I talk baby**

**the reason I breathe, the only one for me,**

**you can't go through with this if you left me my life wouldn't exist**

'**cause I'm still in love with you and that's my word I don't give a damn what you heard,**

**baby I'll be true**

I know I messed things up but I really thought we had a chance. I thought love endured, isn't that what she always said? It was all bull.' He sees that now but can't help but miss the source of his smiles, his laughter, his very breath. 'I can't get her face out of my head and I can't help but wonder why so much pain comes from love. I want it to all stop.' He takes another swig of tequila. 'That'll help. Maybe after a few more of these I'll stop remembering. I'll forget how to feel and I'll forget that I was too late.'

Nikolas passes out with two thoughts: 'I was out of time and tequila never tasted so good.'

**Damn, I'm outta time**

Authors Note: The song was 4 Minutes by Avant. This was my first story on fanfic or anywhere on the net. Please review whether you like it or not because constructive comment will really help for my full length story I'm planning to right soon. Thanks a lot and hope you enjoyed it. XOXO


End file.
